Shark
by Lita
Summary: Although the title does say shark, it is not a cheap remake of Jaws. Okay this involves Takeru and Daisuke. If you like then it will turn into Yaoi, if you don't like then...meh. R&R PLEASE!!!!


If your reading this fic then go read another of mine too. My 'Wonderful' fic is... (I wanna say wonderful) Kinky. Or my 'You were mine', which I still need to write a sequel for. Don't worry you fans of... that fic. I just need a song for that one.  
Oh!! This is my first fic that isn't a song fic. Yeah it has a little bit of song in the beginning, but that is all. I'm so proud of myself. and I want this to be a Yaoi so review.  
Guess what??? Digimon is not mine! (OMG!) And neither is the song that All-4-One sings........... And I mention Jaws, so I don't own that either.  
Enjoy or... meh.  
  
  
  
SHARK  
Written by Lita V. Carter  
  
  
  
"As we stroll along, together  
Holdings hands walking all alone  
So in love are we too  
But we don't know what to do  
So in love  
In a world of our own." Daisuke sang softly to himself. He was on his way home from another wasted day in school. He stopped singing and just stared at the couple in front of him.  
  
Hikari and Iori.  
  
Daisuke shivered looking away. The wind began to pick up throwing his bleached hair to the side. The cold gust seeped through his turtle neck arising goosebumps along his arms.  
  
"Hey blondie." A voice Daisuke knew too well called out. He turned around and smiled softly. Takeru stood there with a similar smile. He slowly made his way over to the real blond listening to his hiking boots crunch on the dried up leaves.  
  
"Hey Gilligan."  
  
Takeru looked over Daisuke's shoulder. "They told me last week."   
  
Daisuke looked behind himself then back at Takeru. "They haven't told me at all."  
  
Without much thought Takeru ran his hands through Daisuke's hair. "Your hair's falling out," he mumbled holding out a few strands.  
  
"It'll grow back," Daisuke took Takeru's hat. "But yours needs a haircut."  
  
Takeru rolled his eyes then tried to snatch his hat back. "Give me my hat."  
  
"I didn't hear a please." Daisuke said while walking backwards. Already knowing that there would be a chase.  
  
"Daisuke." Takeru said taking a step after him. "Please give me my hat."  
  
"Um..." Daisuke took off running. "No!" he yelled over his shoulder.  
  
"Okay can we grow up now?" Takeru mumbled then took off after the bleach haired boy.  
  
It didn't take long for Takeru to catch up to Daisuke. And it didn't take long for Daisuke to trip and fall into the, very deep, creek. Takeru stared at him in shock. How Daisuke had even gotten that close to fall in was running through his mind.  
  
"OW!" Daisuke's wail broke through his mind. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow-"  
  
"I get it." Takeru snapped as he tried to climb down the side. "My mom's gonna kill me. These are brand new jeans."  
  
Daisuke's wails suddenly stopped after a loud splash. Takeru spun around and saw nothing but a few air bubbles. He became frozen on the ledge. The fact that his best friend was probably drowning stopped every muscle in his body. A second later it seemed that he went limp and fell into the creek with a loud splash. He paddled around in shear panic. He tried to stand up but found the bottom nowhere which caused threw him into a frenzy. And the fact that he watched Jaws the night before caused him to spin in all directions looking for a fin.  
  
'Daisuke!' He swan out to where he last saw him. Maybe Daisuke went straight down. Maybe they finally bought those metal blades that they've been meaning to buy. Takeru shivered before he sucked in a deep breath and dove underneath.  
  
'Daisuke!' Something white appeared maybe ten feet away. It was dirty water so it could've been anything. Including a shark.  
  
'Shit, shit, shit!' Takeru's mind reeled while he tried to keep his eyes on the whiteness. The dirty water was making his eyes sting and the lack of oxygen was causing his lungs to burn. 'Air!' Takeru swam up. Or at least he thought it was up.  
  
Thirty seconds later his hands hit mud. Which ment that he had gone the wrong way. Takeru turned around so his feet were planted in the mud. He tried to push off but he only got a foot off of the mud. He looked back down to see that abandoned rope was wrapped around his ankle.  
  
Takeru did the only thing he could think of. He panicked. He struggled, pulled and on accident tried to scream. His mind was getting hazy. Instead of telling him to try it was telling him to just give up. His head was going light from the lack of oxygen.  
  
'What a crappy way to die.' Takeru thought glumly.  
  
Out of nowhere something wrapped itself around his body. Takeru began to thrash and tried to claw. Daisuke appeared in front of him and he stopped. The next thing he knew he had Daisuke's lips against his. And suddenly he had air. Daisuke gave him the one minute sign and disappeared. He came back a couple of seconds later and began to untie Takeru's hopeless foot.  
  
Minutes later they were floating towards the surface thanks to Daisuke and his air runs.  
  
Takeru practicly burst out of the water. You know, like the little mermaid after she gets legs and then pops out of the water. He gasped, frailed, and began to sink. "Whoa," Daisuke coughed grabbing Takeru.  
  
"Sh-shark!" Takeru gagged on the water.  
  
"Shark?" Daisuke asked calmly trying to swim and carry Takeru at the same time.  
  
  
  
  
Okay I have another part for this. If you guys/girls don't like this then I won't post it. But think about if you do want me to continue, it'll be yaoi. Kinky, ne?  
K.O.? K.O.  
Asta Pasta* 


End file.
